I Got A Song Stuck In My Head
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Liley oneshot. not too much of a plot, just sort of fluff. you know me and my oneshots...


**A/N **Another short oneshot. It was inspired by yet another conversation I had with a friend. It's random, but still a Liley…

**I Got A Song Stuck In My Head**

Miley's POV

"Miles, it's way too hot in here, let's go to the beach."

"Lilly, think about what you just said." I said and Lilly took a few seconds.

"Oh yeah, I guess the beach is hot too." she smiled goofily, clearly embarrassed.

It was a Saturday and a huge heat wave came with it. And to our luck, the air conditioning in my house broke. Dad was on his way to the store to get the parts to fix it. But with the way he tries to fix things, let's just say I don't think we'll be nice and cold anytime soon. We were sitting on the couch, flipping through the TV channels, bored out of our minds.

"Wait Lilly, can we go to your house? Doesn't the AC work there?" I asked eagerly.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. Oh but my Mom's not home. I don't think-"

I interrupted. "You have a house key don't you?"

"Oh uh…" She checked for it in her pocket. "…yes! Let's go."

We linked arms as we walked to her house. It was hot and I was already a bit sweaty, but something else inside me was making me even hotter, almost like I couldn't breath. I looked over at Lilly. Was it her? I let go of her arm.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked in a worried voice. We still kept our pace.

"Well I'm just, I mean are you…you're hot right? It's not just me is it?"

"Hello Miley, there's a big heat wave going on, of course I'm hot."

I glanced her up and down. "Damn you sure are…a-aren't as hot as me. I mean we'd better get to your house or I'm gonna melt right here." I gave her a fake smile and she looked at me weird as I sped up to her house just after I said that. What the hell was I thinking?

She walked up to her door and shoved the key in, turned it and pushed the door open. We both walked in and breathed deeply, as if we had been holding our breath for a long time. The cool air felt so good against our bodies, which had just braved a minute of scorching hot weather.

"Whoa, this feels soo good, great idea Miles." Lilly said as she sat on her couch.

"Sure, no problem, and thanks for letting us in." I pointed out.

She smiled then got up and walked to the kitchen. I got up and followed her.

"Hey, do you want some soda?" she asked as she opened her fridge.

"Oh hell yeah. That sounds so good right now."

She giggled and bent down to get some at the bottom of her fridge. Her shirt slid, causing skin to be exposed. I tried to avert my eyes in another direction, but she was just too tempting. But once she stood up, it snapped me out of my trance. I looked up and acted like I was looking at other food in her fridge when she turned around with a few bottles of soda.

"Alright here you go, this is the only kind we've got. You like MountainDewright?"

I looked at the soda and then to her. "Oh yeah, of course I like MountainDew." I took the one that she was handing me.

Then we walked up to Lilly's room. She lay on her bed and I sat next to her.

There was a moment of silence as we took a sip of soda, then Lilly spoke up. "Hey Miles…" Lilly sat up and looked at me. "I heard what you said outside you know." she smirked. I saw it out of the corner of my eye. I didn't want to look at her straight after what she said.

"Uh yeah, I was hot but know I'm cooling off, thanks for the soda." I said quickly, still looking away. I knew I wouldn't get out of it that easy.

"No Miley, you know I'm talking about your poor cover up. You called me hot."

I felt myself blush, even though I was already sweaty and red, I'm sure it would show. "Well Lilly, I was gonna tell you-"

"Oh come on, you can't get any more obvious than that." she chuckled.

"So Lilly, you know what I'm saying then right? I uh…well I really like you Lil." I said quietly. My hands were real sweaty now.

I was looking at the ground as I spoke, then I felt Lilly scoot right up next to me. "Well guess what?" she whispered in my ear. I finally looked at her. "I really like you too." she said. I looked up at her and I couldn't help myself. We were so close I gave her a peck on the lips.

"Oh gosh. Lilly I-I didn't mean too." I stood up, but she pulled me back down.

"Miles, it's ok, it's ok. I was just about to do that anyway." She smirked and then leaned in to kiss me. After about a half a minute, we broke for air.

"I…wow." I breathed out in a whisper. It was all I could say.

"My words exactly." She smiled back at me and we sat there in a small silence for a minute. Then Lilly suddenly spoke. "Hey Miles, I got a song stuck in my head." Lilly suddenly told me.

"Good to know. Now you better not tell me or it'll be in my head too."

"But I have to get it out somehow. It's just-"

"Don't even."

"But I have to tell someone. It's-"

"Don't you dare." I pointed a finger at her to stop.

"Alright fine." She folded her arms in a pout.

"I know it's hot out, but do you want to head to Rico's and get some smoothies? I'll make Jackson pay; I think he owes me some." I said and got up from the bed.

"Oh sure, sounds good." Lilly agreed in an odd voice and got up oddly casual. Then she walked over to me really fast and whispered in my ear. "_Harder To Breath_ by _Maroon 5_." She kissed me on the cheek and ran down the stairs.

"Oh you are so gonna get it now!" I ran after her.

**A/N** Short fluff, but once the title came to mind, I had to write something. Please review…


End file.
